The present invention is related to a roadside emergency vest that is convertible to a storage case which serves as a primary element of a passenger assistance roadside kit.
In today""s society, more people are driving more and are subject to roadside emergencies. The passenger assistance roadside kit (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPARK system(trademark)xe2x80x9d) was invented to help reduce the dangers involved with these roadside emergencies. Due to a lack of preparedness during an untimely vehicle malfunction, many drivers often experience the need for expensive roadside assistance.
For instance while on a trip to Anywhere, USA, a driver realizes that the road they are traveling on has a myriad of potholes, nails, and broken glass. The net result, a flat tire! If they are fortunate, they are able to maneuver their vehicle to the side of the road. However, they are only a few feet from the path of hurriedly passing vehicles on this dark road. As they sit in their car the thunderstorm begins. With no cellular phone to activate any roadside assistance, the question begs, what will they do? Even for those brave enough to face the challenge and dangers of the passing vehicles, here is the typical action taken: After expressing their frustrated disgust, the individual exits their vehicle and proceeds to walk to the rear of their car to open the trunk. In the midst of the wind caused by the zooming vehicles, panic strikes because it has been discovered that they need to be a rocket scientist not only to locate the tools necessary to change their flat tire, but also to use them once they find them. Nevertheless, frustrated, soaked, and probably by this time late, the individual proceeds to the deflated tire to assume the challenge of changing the tire. Then the most common problem in this type of roadside scenario is realized. The only illumination that is available for the protection of the individual and the vehicle is the secondary light given by the disabled vehicle and the fleeting light produced by the passing vehicles. Simply stated, the individual does not have the adequate materials or lighting to change the tire in a safe and efficient manner! In an instant, both parties (passengers of the disabled vehicle and passing motorists) fall victim to the element of surprise and are caught unawares of the often deadly dangers presented by this common roadside hazard.
The PARK System(trademark) addresses this hazard. It combines the use of a roadside emergency vest with many safety products specifically tailored to address driver self-sufficiency and practical roadside safety. This invention reduces the dangers involved with roadside repairs.
Prior to the present invention, several utility vests existed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,526, 4,637,075, 4,637,076, 4,669,127, 5,211,321 and 5,361,412 disclose utility vests generally. None of this prior art discloses the instant invention.
The present invention is directed to a roadside emergency vest having rear, and left and right front portions that is convertible from a roadside emergency vest to a storage case, said vest comprising a neck opening, a waist opening, two arm openings, left and right breast panels forming the front portion, a back panel having an upper section and a lower section, an inside and an outside forming the rear portion, a front closure means for joining the left and right breast panels together at the front, a side closure means for joining the left and right breast panels with the back panel, a storage compartment located on the inside of the back panel lower section that is constructed integrally of material with back panel and having left and right side walls, a bottom wall, and a front wall, and a closure means at the top of storage compartment for closing the storage compartment, whereby:
i) when the vest is used as a vest, the left and right breast panels are joined to the back panel with the side closure means and the left and right breast panels are joined together with front closure means or are left open and
ii) when the vest is converted into a storage case, the left and right breast panels and upper back section are stored in the storage compartment.
The present invention is further directed to a roadside emergency kit that is a roadside emergency vest which converts to a storage case with emergency equipment stored therein and creating an integral part thereof comprising a convertible vest having a neck opening, a waist opening, two arm openings, left and right breast panels forming the front portion, a back panel having an upper section and a lower section, an inside and an outside forming the rear portion, a front closure means for joining the left and right breast panels together at the front, a side closure means for joining the left and right breast panels with the back panel, a storage compartment located on the inside of the back panel lower section that is constructed integrally of material with back panel and having left and right side walls, a bottom wall, and a front wall, and a closure means at the top of storage compartment for closing the storage compartment, whereby:
i) when the vest is used as a vest, the left and right breast panels are joined to the back panel with the side closure means and the left and right breast panels are joined together with front closure means or are left open, and
ii) when the vest is converted into a storage case, the left and right breast panels and upper back section are stored in the storage compartment; and further comprising
Emergency equipment stored in the storage compartment of the vest selected from the group consisting of flashlight, first aid kit, flares, gloves, cellular phone, screwdrivers, wrenches, tire gauges, tire inflation products, strobe lights, siphon hoses, batteries, jumper cables and rain gear.